One piece : Rise of the DxDevil King
by Rivik
Summary: This is just an idea, I am even less sure about this story than about my Code Geass one. Well enjoy or not, just don't flame.


**Hey, just so you know, this is my second fic, as you can see, a fanfic about one piece and Highschool dxd.** **I warn you folk in advance, so you ain't gonna hate.** **The story starts just a bit before the Phenex arc and Luffy knows about his skills This story will _not_ be updated as quick as the DxDemon emperor(check out his story)Because this story is just an idea, nothing big.**

 ** _Start:_**

 _ **Prologue:** Into the pit_

 _Luffy couldn't...He just couldn't open his eyes. It was like he was trapped inside a dark room, without a door, without a ground, without a roof. He couldn't see anything, nothing except the colour that was the contrast to white. Just what was all of this? Where were his nakama? where was his world? where was he?_ _All of those questions raced through the rubberman's mind as he sunk deeper into the pit of darkness, until..._

"Is he alive?"

"Is he ok?"

"what's with his clothing?"

"Was he drunk and on some kind of weird event?"

"ara ara~ he is good looking~"

"Akeno!"

"Sorry, buchou~"

 _Due to the loud speaking, he found some kind of direction...out of the blue his mind something in it changed...He felt everything slipping away and yet... he felt nothing, not even the fear he had of the unknown, it was like he wasn't Luffy anymore...he had no clue, and didn't need to, as the darkness around him darkened even more..._ engulfing him _almost_ completely.

 _»What...is all of that?...where...am I...what...is that?_ _...hold...on...I...I..am...«_

"Buchou, he's waking up, he's waking up!"

A young blonde with green eyes cried out, as she pointed at the black haired young man on a couch. He was starting to groan a bit. He wore a red coat, a pair of blue shorts with a yellow sash and a pair of sandals, as well as a straw hat, which was on a relatively antique table.

"Get ready, we can't sense any power inside him, but that doesn't mean anything."A redhaired young woman said.

She wore a school uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved, buttoned-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

She had a serious expression on her sheer beautiful face which was most blessed with blueish green eyes.

As the black haired on the couch began to slightly moan in pain, everyone assumed it was due to the huge X shaped scar on his trained chest, boy if they only knew.

After 10 minutes passed, his eyes shot open and in the blink of an eye he sat up and looked in every direction, checking who he was surrounded by, scaring the others into alarm mode.

"...uhm...who are you, I don't know you, do I?"Luffy asked, as he rubbed the back of his head. The violet eyed woman next to the crimson haired then began to giggle slightly, covering her mouth with a hand.

"This could be an opportunity, Buchou~"

She whispered, but her "boss" seemed to deny."No, you do not know us, neither do we know you...so we better get to know each other."She suddenly said in a kind tone, realizing that this man was completely clueless of what was going on.

"My name is Rias, Rias Gremory~" She introduced and bowed slightly.

"Akeno Himejima, pleased to meet you~" The violet eyed spoke with a little bit of a seductive under tone.

"Yuuto Kiba, a joy to make your acquaintance~"The blonde young man in the room said with a clear kindness in his voice, a weird happy aura surrounding him, making a certain brown haired in the room flinch.

"...Koneko Toujou, nice to meet you." the youngest looking, a white haired girl said and bowed a bit.

"Asia Argento, I hope we'll get along~"A young blonde girl said as she bowed as well. The black haired instantly felt some kind of sympathy towards her due to her ultra kind and cute behaviour.

"Issei Hyoudou, cool to meet you?"

The brown haired introduced uncertain of what to think. He knew his luck and feared that the new one could be a rival for his goal of becoming the infamous harem king.

The black haired on the couch instantly switched his sitting position into a cross-legged one." My name is Monkey.D.Luffy and I am going to become...uh..."He introduced, only to halt in the middle.

"Become what?"Rias asked kindly, hoping he wouldn't say exorcist."I...don't know...I feel like I forgot something, something important."He said, as he sighed deeply.

"It can't have been so important, if you've forgot it~"Akeno said, as she stood up.

"Would you like a cup of tea~?"She asked, and Luffy nodded hastily.

"Some biscuits too?"And again he nodded. As the black haired woman left the room, Luffy was met by a lot of stares.

"Is something the matter?Is there something in my face?"He asked and everyone shook their face.

"No, _except a scar..._ but there is a huge scar on your chest..."Issei replied.

"Huh?oh that?"Luffy asked, as he looked at it too."Got it in a fight...I don't know why, but it kinda makes me want to cry...it feels like it's related to something major..."The black haired rubberman answered and rubbed a hand over the cross shaped scar.

"Whatever it was, if you want to talk about it, we'll listen to it~"The sweet and kind Asia offered, earning a happy grin from the boy on the opposite site of the couch table.

"Hold on a sec...could you at least first explain what's with this stupid getup?

Issei asked, making Luffy stand up.

"Stupid?!I am a pirate!"Luffy roared, his eyes growing wide for a sec."That's what I forgot...I...I was a pirate, no I _am_ a pirate and I'll become the king of all of them!"

He roared with his re-found confidence.

This sentence surprised everyone in the room, especially Rias, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of her head.

"Uhm...Luffy-san, the pirate age ended almost 600 or even more years ago..."Rias informed and the rubberman turned to her, an expression of shock plastered onto his face.

"...W...What?"He asked as he fell onto his butt." Y-you are joking right?"He asked, as everyone in the room grew uneasy.

"Man, **you** are joking, aren't you? A pirate?you?"Issei asked, earning him an angry glare from the new one.

"Shut up..."He growled. For some reason Issei knew it wouldn't be good to mess with him, because everyone suddenly felt the pressure in the room growing, emitted by Luffy it seemed.

"I am sorry for you, Luffy-kun..."The crimson haired apologised. She stood up from her seat behind her desk. She has always been an emotional person, so this of course made her feel sympathy towards the new one.

"I believe that you were a strong pirate...but if you weirdly skipped or survived or whatevered this age...you can hang around with us until you can return."The woman said, giving the rubberman a warm and comforting smile.

"And if we get to know you a bit more, I might as well let you in on a secret that will definitely peek your interest in adventuring again~"She assured him, making him curious.

"I...I...feel like I've lost something very important...I..feel like I lost people, or something...like I lost _myself..._ "He muttered as he sunk deep into her Bossom, no intention besides to feel more of that soothing warmth...

"Oi, leave Buchou's boobies alone, that's my territory to claim!"The brown haired roared, earning himself a fist against the stomach which almost knocked him out cold from the young white haired.

"...leech..."She simply stated, sitting down on the couch again and resuming to eat her sweets. Akeno also came back, being quite surprised by the scene in front of her, as she saw the new one in between her boss' breasts.

"ara, ara~ getting to know each other seems like fun, could I 'get to know' him too?"She asked, until she saw tears...

"My, my, I-I- didn't mean to-"

"I...I want to have all of it back...even though I can't have it...I will...I will re-claim everything I've lost.."He muttered and gritted his teeth."I will...I will find something to replace all of this for the time being...but If I came here through someone or something, I will get back through that someone or something.."

"Then you don't need to wait not even a single second more..."Rias spoke and even though being pained by the black haired's sadness, she smiled.

She knew it the best when it came to having to life in a situation you disliked, even though you did nothing wrong, so she thought that it would be for the best.

"Luffy...I would like you to please remain calm, no matter what happens now..."She said as both got up again, Luffy wiping away his tears.

 _»They are all...kind...especially she..._ _She is honest and I respect that...«_ He thought as he nodded.

Rias took a few steps back, making Issei sweat. _»So now I really get a rival?«_ the chestnut thought, as jet black, bat-like wings shot out of her back, surprising the black haired man, but only for some seconds, before he darted at her, stars in his eyes all the while touching and playing with her wings.

"L-luffy, u-uhm I-I-"She was interrupted by Luffy's cries of joy, as he couldn't stop being amazed by the wings."Awesome!!"

He cried, pulling on them a bit.

"L-luffy...n-ngh...p-please refrain from doing that..."She muttered with a blush on her face."Huh, why?"He asked, as she looked to the side in embarrassment.

"They are sensitive..."

"Oh, so it hurts, sorry!"He apologized and stopped."How did you get those?did you eat a devil fruit too?"He asked amazed, making Rias giggle at his cute, innocent questions."No Luffy, I didn't. I **_am_** a devil."

she replied, shocking Luffy again.

"Wow! so you are even stronger than devil fruit users?!"He asked, surprising her this time."Uhm...what are devil fruits?"She asked, making the black haired facefault.

"Eh?!"He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head."Too hard to explain..."

He replied as he suddenly had an idea.

"You could call them super powers!"He stated as he looked at her again."So you **_being a_** devil must give you like super-duper powers."He added and Rias blushed. She was being praised over and over from someone she didn't even know, yet it made her happy...well he was going to become part of her family anyway, so he wouldn't be no stranger anymore soon.

"Well, if you are **_that_** happy about my powers, how about I give you those too?" She offered, only for Luffy to tilt his head.

"How'd you do that?"He asked, making almost everyone fall on their face, anime style.

"By making you one of course..."She explained. It took a moment but he seemed to understand. Though just a second later he frowned.

"I vaguely remember that an old man once told me: _"You devil fruit eaters may become something different than normal humans, but you will never be anything else than devil fruit power users either."_

Luffy explained." I don't think it will work."

"We won't know unless we try~"She stated, before suddenly coming to a halt though..."Wait...you said you wanted to become king of pirates...to have such an ambitious goal, you would need to have the life-verse of never being under anyone..."She said, Luffy giving a confirming nod.

"As you can no longer be the king of pirates, what goal do you seek?"She questioned, her hair covering her eyes.

"Are there more devils out there?"He asked."Yes, there are, even though not as much as back then, but yes there are."She replied, making the strangers eyes shine.

"Then I'll just. _..become the king of devils and all the other super mythical creature things out there!"_ He roared with new found ambition and a new found resolve.

The goal shocked everyone to the core, as it was an unheard of goal to achieve such a non-existent title.

"Luffy, I am not sure if there is such a title-"

"Surely there must be some kind of high class people right?If yes, I will just be the best. No one will beat me!"He assured as he grinned widely."Shishishi!"He laughed now, his laugh making the other smile too, everyone but the white haired. She seemed a bit introverted, munching on the bar of chocolate, or in other words simply not giving a fuck.

"Luffy...I am now very sure that no one will be able to stop this goal of yours to stay in your mind, but...if you were to become a devil because of an evil piece of mine or any other devil, you'd be forced to live under that household."

The crimson haired explained.

"I don't mind living with others."He replied, making Rias giggle a bit."No, not like that~"She said, stopping her giggling again."...You would have to serve me for all of your life."She explained, shocking the former pirate."W-what?!"He asked.

"Though...If you were to gain enough strength, win enough rating games for me and make it through the tests, you could become a master yourself...it would be like being a demon without master again."She said and waited for the words to soak in.

Everyone in the room remained silent.

"But you would still be like a part of my peerage too."She added, as Luffy waved around with his hands."This is way too complicated!!!"He yelled, making Rias flinch slightly.

"Hu-hush hush~"She hushed and Luffy calmed."Look it's just like with a _pirate crew._ there is a **_captain_** who can recruit other people, whyever for his _crew_. A devil's _peerage_ is the same."She explained first, stopping so Luffy would understand. As he did, he nodded.

"But you too, should know that sometimes, _cr_ e _w members_ leave the _crew_ and become **_captains_** themselves, building an own _crew_."She added and again after he understood, he nodded.

"I don't know how you want to become king of almost everything in the world of the supernatural, but as long as you don't cause a war or anything bad that might hurt my _family_ , I am ok with that goal and try to help you reach that goal once you became a high-class devil."

"That's kind."The black haired thanked as Akeno sat next to him."I would help you too~"She told him in a flirtoures tone, one that Luffy didn't pick up on. Shocking Issei who was growling mentally as if he could tear apart the world with it.

" So...do you want to become a devil, live for my sake, serve for as long as it takes to become a high-class devil and serve under the house of Gremory?" She asked, a kind smile on her face again.

"Uh...hm...well...Nah, sorry."He said, shocking _everyone_ now."I do like you guys already, but I am bad at tests and so it'd be like I'd never get out of that ever...I wanna hang with you though and fight and all of that. I bet you have some really cool lasers and blasts and all of that...but I don't want to serve."He spoke, and even though it wasn't in her nature, she...accepted that.

She was sure her mind would make her ask him again, so the topic wasn't totally written off, but for now it was."Well, what will you do then, now that you know about us?"She asked him and he tilted his head.

"Well I think I will stay. It's not like I have a choice or anything, Shishishi~"He replied and Rias nodded.

 _The black haired will live with the devils now and it seems like adventure awaits._ _I_ _s it going to be another adventoures live? Luffy, with you make it? Will you achieve your new dream or will the new, unknown make you give up?_ _Will the others open up to him?Will they be like his to him unknown lost Nakama?_ _Find out, if I continue~! XD_


End file.
